Harry Potter e a União Dourada
by Harry Loko
Summary: Harry Potter enfrentará Voldemort e será que conseguirá libertar o mundo bruxo e namorar Gina. ou ele morrerá para salvar o mundo?


**HARRY POTTER E A UNIÃO DOURADA.**

**-CAPÍTULO UM-**

**UMA SURPRESA AGRADÁVEL**

**-nãoooooooooooooo!!!!!! não faça isto ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Disse uma voz feminina desesperada.**

**-Hahahahahahahahaha. Riu uma voz terrível e cruel masculina**

**Harry acordou no meio da noite na casa dos Dursley com uma terrível dor em sua cicatriz que adquirira com um feitiço extremamente poderoso.Ele era famoso por ser o único a sobreviver a esse feitiço.**

**Harry olhou para o relógio e viu que marcava 11h55min, então ele se lembrou que daqui a cinco minutos ele estaria completando 17 anos de idade. Para muitos isso seria um aniversário comum antes da maioridade, mais no mundo da magia isso significava que ele se tornaria maior de idade, ou seja, já poderia aparatar e desaparatar e poderia fazer magia fora de Hogwarts, uma das maiores escolas de magia e bruxaria do mundo.**

**No entanto ele sentia-se muito triste pois acabara de lembrar da morte do ex-diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, e da morte de Sirius Black seu padrinho.**

**Harry sentia muita raiva de si mesmo pela morte do seu padrinho Sirius Black, pois por culpa dele (Como ele achava) Sirius morreu.**

**Harry nesse verão na Rua dos Alfeneiros nº4 ele só recebeu uma carta de Rony seu melhor amigo.**

**Na carta de Rony dizia:**

_Harry:_

_Desculpe por não mandar nenhuma carta durante o verão inteiro. É que o casamento de Fleur e Gui, está nos matando de trabalhar.O casamento será no dia 10 de Agosto.Papai vai te buscar dia 31._

_De seu amigo Rony._

_P.S: Gina não para de perguntar quando você vem.E ela te mandou um beijo e muitos abraços._

**Harry leu a carta três vezes e não agüentou de tanto esperar.**

**Olhou no relógio e viu que marcava 12:00,e ficou tão contente que acabara de lembrar que por causa de sua ansiedade ele esqueceu de arrumar seu malão e de dar comida a sua coruja Edwiges que piava nervosa querendo sair da gaiola para caçar.**

**-Calma Edwiges você já vai sair para caçar. Disse Harry calmamente.**

**Alguns minutos se passaram e Harry arrumou se malão e suas coisas, quando se assustou ao cruzar a porta e deu de cara com tia Petúnia que disse:**

**-Harry está na hora de esclarecermos algumas coisas.**

**-Que coisas? Perguntou Harry sombrio.**

**-No mundo da Magia você já é maior de idade e pode fazer magia fora daquela escola.**

**-Fique tranqüila, não vou voltar mais no próximo verão. Disse Harry firmemente.**

**-Tinha medo que dissesse isso. Disse tia Petúnia com lágrimas nos olhos que escorriam pelo seu rosto ossudo e comprido.**

**-Como assim?Disse Harry surpreso ao ver a tia chorando na frente dele, sem ele ter feito absolutamente nenhuma mágica ou feitiço.**

**-Por que você está chorando tia? Perguntou Harry pondo a mão no ombro de tia Petúnia.**

**-Você se lembra daquela vez que você me perguntou como eu fiz para assar o frango antes que Válter chegasse?**

**- Sim. Respondeu Harry. Mas o quê isso tem a ver com você estar chorando?**

**- Você sabe o quê sua mãe era?**

**-Sim. Disse Harry rapidamente. Uma bruxa.**

**-E eu sou sua irmã, não sou?**

**- Bom é não é?**

**- Então eu sou meia bruxa, entende?**

**-Sim, mas o quê isso tem a ver com o frango? Perguntou Harry duvidoso.**

**- Eu sem querer achei sua varinha e como ninguém estava em casa e você estava no seu quarto eu agitei sua varinha e o fogo acendeu e ficou mais forte. Disse tia Petúnia com mais lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos.**

**- Então você que achou a minha varinha? Disse Harry com firmeza.**

**-Foi. Disse Petúnia sombriamente.**

**-Então, como você já é maior de idade você vai atrás do bruxo que matou seus pais. Não é? Perguntou tia Petúnia tristemente.**

**-Sim. Disse Harry surpreso mais ainda e ver a tia sentada em sua cama acariciando Edwiges que dava mordidinhas carinhosas que ela dava nele quando lhe entregava alguma carta para entregar.**

**Tia Petúnia então abraçou Harry e começou a chorar no seu ombro.**

**Tio Valter então abre a porta e encara tia Petúnia.**


End file.
